Talk:Cherrytail/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Firestar's Quest Edit Needed The History needs to be in the same format as the other pages of characters. Instead of generalizing what happens, describe specific details and events. --Aurorablaze 00:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Concerns *Needs citation for green eyes in her description. I removed it. 13:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *Needs citation for small in description. *Needs another quote. *SkyClan's Destiny could be expanded. As well as Firestar's Quest. *Could use some more quotes, especially from SkyClan's Destiny. rumor Has anyone else heard this rumor: Cherrytail and Sharpclaw are mates? I know they were mentor and apprentice, but was it comfirmed somewhere...? I miss a lot of love connections, so I might have just not seen it. Yep. In the last book of SkyClan's manga, Cherrytail is carrying Sharpclaw's kits. Are you the person who keeps deleting the quotes on our articles?--Nightfall101 00:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nightfall, I already left a warning on his/her talk page. They will learn a lesson then. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh and Nightfall, 71.197.189.223 is the person who is deleting quotes. I left a warning on his/her talk page. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No. Sharpclaw and Cherrytail had a mentor-apprentice connection, and Cherrytail didn't seem to favor him at all. Amphibian Queen 12:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sharpclaw and Cherrytail became mates somewhere in between the second and third book of the SkyClan manga, because in the third book of the manga, Amphibian Queen/Eryops 3, remember to sign with 4~'s, this sort of chat should be continued on a blog, on the IRC, or a forum. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]]My talkpage! 13:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Book appearences Should'nt it say living: SkyClan's Destiny, too? Gardeneve99~:> You're right; I've added that into her charcat box. 19:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Cherrytail talk page Dosen't Cherrytail have green eyes? It said so in firestar's Quest on pg 290. Look for it :) 13:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you're right! I checked and it does say "Cherry's green eyes". I'll add it in right away; thanks! :) -- 18:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome i'm really glad I could help. I love editing on wiki I don't have a real account and about that do you have to have a facebook account to have a warriors wiki account? :) uh oh sorry I forgot my signature 17:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Mate Should Sharpclaw be listed as her mate or should we wait til we have more proof? Wildfire 23:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Mate? Where does it say her mate is Sharpclaw? I only know that Sharpclaw was her mentor..So..Yeah.. XP BreezeSky 23:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it's safe to call them mates. Clovertail knows something's up between those 2 Cherrytail pretty much admitted it in the manga, so I say leave it. 21:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If she did, then we need a page number and has to be concrete. 21:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) She says they might become mates, so until they announce it or have kits, we shouldn't add it. 21:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) We added Leafstar's mate info right after SkyClan's Destiny, and then it was only havily implied. I should know, I added it myself and had it approved. How is this different? 21:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought that we didn't add that until she was seen expecting in The Rescue, and was frequently challenged. 21:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope. It was there right after SkyClan's Destiny came out. It may have been challenged by other users, but it was right in the end anyway. But, hey, if this is how you guys want it, that's fine. We'll just wait until it's confirmed, which I'm guessing it will be eventually. 21:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It was also confirmed by Kate Cary somewhere though it was very suspicious. It ended up true though. We'll just wait. 21:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It'll probably be confirmed if and when the next book comes out 21:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree with not having it up there. It is a suspicion only. There have been plenty of suspicions that have turned out wrong. Thrushpelt+Bluestar, Squirrelflight+Ashfur, etc. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 23:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) charart Cherrytail needs to look more tortoiseshell, torties are usually black lighter brown and ginger with brindle patterns and the white is usually on their feet, belly and chest.Redfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 17:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) She is FINE, Redfern! She is tortie-and-white!, so it is fine! Take it up with the PCA, not here, Ok? Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 18:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Queen Image Cherrytail should have a queen image, since it's revealed she's expecting Sharpclaw's kits in After the Flood, shouldn't she? If she's pregnant, shouldn't the queen image be in her characat template? LiLLuv Chocolate 21:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Trivia If Sharpclaw being her mate isn't trivia, what is it? Lilywing 15:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) It's a proven, true fact...and isn't needed in the trivia box. =P 15:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else? is anyone else hoping that there is another book about skyclan were cherrytails kits have been born... anyone?-a JayxBriarlight supporter Take it to the forums. 16:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Image Okay why is her image being taken off and put back on repeatedly? Is this a vandal or an argument? :Her last seen rank was a queen, so that's the one that needs to be there, but since it wasn't redone, we have to have the noimage thing there. Kits When does she have her kits? Patch (talk) 19:13, January 16, 2015 (UTC)